Se me acaba
by Nayru A
Summary: Songfic YAOI que hice para festejar mi medio año en Cuando los dos hermanos se encuentran y ambos estan confundidos, algo puede pasar... REVIEWS PLEASE!


Hola!!! Heme aqui con otro songfic... espero que les guste... advertencia: Yaoi... el que no le guste favor de abstenerse. Conste, ya adverti.  
  
*****  
  
Se me acaba.  
  
// Anoche me di  
  
// Cuenta que el tiempo lentamente pasaba  
  
// Cuando descubrí  
  
// El daño que haces cuando no estás  
  
"Como pasa el tiempo sin que estes junto a mi... no puedo sentirme bien sin tenerte cerca... sin importar la distancia siempre te he tenido en mi corazón... por mas separados que estemos..."  
  
- Kouji... te pasa algo... - mencionó el mayor de los gemelos, desde el sofá de la casa de su padre.  
  
- No nada, no pasa nada... estoy estudiando... eso es todo... ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?  
  
- No, no pasa nada...  
  
Ambos gemelos estaban en la casa de su padre, reunidos para una tranquila tarde de estudio. El mayor de los gemelos estaba acostado en el sofá mayor, mientras que el menor de ellos estaba sentado tambien en el sofá, ya que el era la recargadera de las piernas de su hermano, apoyando su libro en estas.  
  
- Andas muy raro hermanito... - mencionó el mayor de los gemelos, quitandose un flequillo de cabello del frente - Que no se te haga costumbre...  
  
- Oniisan, sabes que yo no puedo tener sentimientos...  
  
- Deja de andar haciendote el fuerte Kouji... - el mayor de los gemelos se inclinó hacia el menor, mirandolo fijamente - A veces pienso que yo soy tu - mencionó el joven de cabellos cortos a su hermano gemelo - es que no se... cuando no estas siento que me falta algo...  
  
// Y me vi, solo me vi  
  
// Tratando de completar mi alma  
  
// Y me vi, solo me vi  
  
// Buscandome entre nada  
  
"Es raro el sentirme asi... eres mi hermano y por logica te quiero... pero creo que es amor insano... me haces falta todo el tiempo... quiero verte... tenerte... que estes junto a mi..."  
  
- ¿Por que no quisiste vivir conmigo y con papá?  
  
- Tu sabes bien que no puedo dejar sola a mamá... y que no me llevo muy bien con tu madrastra... - tomó a su hermano y lo abrazó - pero puedo venir por temporadas aqui contigo... ademas existe el telefono...  
  
"No es suficiente con solo escuchar tu voz... necesito verte, sentirte... tu voz no es suficiente..."  
  
- Esta bien... como quieras Kouichi...  
  
- ¿No estas enojado verdad?  
  
- No... por eso no te preocupes...  
  
- ¿Oniichan?  
  
- ¿Que quieres oniisan?  
  
// Y ya distinguí  
  
// Lo que mas duele  
  
// Lo que más me hace falta  
  
// Lo que más pedí  
  
// Y sólo quiero que estés aqui  
  
El mayor de los gemelos se acercó a su hermano lentamente, poniendolo en una posición muy comprometedora para ambos.  
  
- Oniisan...  
  
- Deja de hacerte el menso hermanito... yo se lo que quieres... no en vano soy tu gemelo... ademas soy mayor que tu...  
  
- Por 327 segundos... no te burles de mi...  
  
- No lo estoy haciendo... dime oniichan... ¿Me quieres?  
  
- Eres mi hermano, tengo que...  
  
- No me refiero a esa forma...  
  
"La sangre llama y no puedo evitarlo... sangre que nos une pero a la vez nos separa..."  
  
Kouichi se acercó a su hermano menor aun mas de lo que ya estaba, colocó sus manos en su rostro y lo acercaba cada vez mas al suyo. Kouji podía sentir como su corazón latía rapidamente al sentir la respiración de su hermano tan cerca de el.  
  
// Y te vi, solo te vi  
  
// Ya no quiero que dejes de estar junto a mi  
  
// Solo te vi  
  
// Y ya todo terminaba  
  
- No quiero volver a perder a mi familia - mencionó el mayor, acercandose cada vez mas a los labios de su hermano menor - me dolio mucho, pero ya no quiero que vuelva a pasar... y creo que tu piensas lo mismo...  
  
- Kouichi...  
  
Fue cuando el lo besó. Kouji se quedo como en estado de shock, no se hubiera imaginado eso, y mucho menos de su propio hermano. Era una sensacion calida, totalmente calida, y en vez de rechazarla, el menor de los gemelos le correspondió a su hermano. Una extraña calidez comenzó a inundar el lugar donde ellos dos estaban, justo en ese lugar. Cuando Kouji se dio cuenta, su hermano ya se había adueñado completamente de sus labios; y antes de que pasara otra cosa, el menor se separo del mayor.  
  
- No se puede Kouichi... no se puede...  
  
"Somos hermanos, y lo peor: gemelos... la misma sangre que nos une nos separa... demonios..."  
  
// Y sin tí no estoy tranquilo  
  
// Porque el aire se me acaba  
  
// Y sin tu voz nada escucho  
  
// Porque todo se me acaba  
  
- ¿Por que no? Si ambos sabemos lo que sentimos mutuamente...  
  
- Somos hermanos...  
  
- ¿Que temes? ¿El rechazo? ¿El amor?  
  
- No le temo a nada, y tu bien que lo sabes...  
  
- Entonces demuestralo...  
  
Esa frase fue la que acabó con la paciencia del gemelo menor, que ahora tomaba las riendas y era el que se acercaba a su hermano mayor sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie. ¿Desde cuando le había importado lo que pensaran los demas? Nunca, que el supiera nunca le habían importado las opiniones de nadie.  
  
- Esta bien... lo hare...  
  
Ahora era el menor el que se acercaba a su hermano mayor lentamente, tomando su mano suavemente mientras que con la otra lo tomaba de la cintura. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de su hermano y rozó sus labios con los suyos, para luego juntarlos completamente.  
  
// Ya conocí  
  
// El dolor no lo quiero volver a sentir  
  
// Pasa por mi  
  
// Y lentamente me quita lo que te di  
  
"Esa calidez... cuanto había estado esperando por ella... es algo inexplicable que no puedo describir..."  
  
Nunca creyo que su hermanito pudiera ser tan manipulador, y a la vez ser manipulado tan facilmente.  
  
Kouji lo tomaba de la cintura, subiendo cada vez mas por la camisa de su hermano, que al darse cuenta de la situación se separó bruscamente de el.  
  
- Oniichan... ¿Que estas haciendo?  
  
- ¿Querias saber hasta donde puedo llegar no? Pues ahora te aguantas...  
  
- No pense que fueras tan...  
  
- ¿Tan que?  
  
- Tan suceptible cuando te ponen un reto...  
  
// Todo te di  
  
// Ya sabes lo que mas siento ya te lo di  
  
// Todo te di  
  
// Con nada me he quedado  
  
Fue ahora Kouichi el que le robó un beso a su hermano, volviendo a fundir sus labios el uno con el otro. Sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez mas, las caricias proliferaban entre ambos como si realmente fuera la ultima vez que volverían a estar juntos.  
  
"Quisiera tenerte asi... por siempre... para siempre... no importando nada ni nadie..."  
  
- Kouji...  
  
- Kouichi...  
  
De tanto besarse les llegó el cansancio, ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, el hermano mayor recargado en el mayor, y aunque el cansancio los llamaba, seguian besandose con ternura, lentamente para no agotar esa fuente que los llenaba a ambos de un calor inexplicable.  
  
- Ai shiteru oniichan...  
  
- Anata ga suki desu oniisan...  
  
// Y sin tí no estoy tranquilo  
  
// Porque el aire se me acaba  
  
// Y sin tu voz nada escucho  
  
// Porque todo se me acaba  
  
Al final ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, recargados mutuamente, Kouji abrazaba a su hermano mayor y el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos pareciendo un niño pequeño. El descubrimiento mutuo de sentimientos había sido demasiado para ambos.  
  
"Te quiero... no nada mas te quiero... te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir..."  
  
- Ai shiteru oniichan... - se escuchó decir al mayor en susurros.  
  
- Ai shiteru oniisan... - le respondió el menor, como si hubiera sabido lo que su hermano mayor le quisiera decir entre sueños  
  
// Y sin tí no estoy tranquilo  
  
// Porque el aire se me acaba  
  
// Y sin tu voz nada escucho  
  
// Porque todo se me acaba  
  
*****  
  
Snif... vuelvo a llorar con un songfic... ahora con la cancion "Se me acaba" de Morbo (ex vocalista de Moenia), hace tiempo que tenia la idea, pero lo que no tenia era la cancion. Espero les haya gustado... y espero Reviws!!!! Atte. Nayru. 


End file.
